


无

by bbbjt



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbjt/pseuds/bbbjt
Summary: -陌生人/双·xing-勿上升-ooc





	无

·陌生人  
·双/性注意避雷  
·ooc  
·别上升

王嘉尔从大楼旋转门出来的一瞬间就被热浪包围。他解开衬衫的第一颗扣子扭了扭头，好看的眉头紧紧地锁着。

他讨厌夏天。

拥挤的车厢连站都站不稳，空调风口吹出的冷气显得有些徒劳。本身就是易汗体质的王嘉尔早已被粘在身上的衬衫折磨得头昏。  
摇摇晃晃间他感到身后挤过来了个人，王嘉尔微微偏头挪了挪身子，心里暗暗埋怨这人有什么好挤的。

车依旧晃晃悠悠地往前开，王嘉尔昏昏欲睡间忽然感到腰间被滚烫的掌心轻轻磨蹭。他吓了一跳直接清醒过来想着肯定是遇上色狼了，刚准备狠狠踩那人一脚却被抢先一步用力掐住了腰。王嘉尔颤了一下险些没站稳，被后面的人用身体抵着托住了。  
“嘘，反应太大会被别人发现的。”抚摸的动作并没有停止，那人得寸进尺地扯出束在腰间的那节衬衫，直接探进衣服中摸索。

王嘉尔心跳快得出奇却一动也不敢动，放任着身后看不清长相的人越来越过分的动作。  
身后的人将下巴抵在他肩头，手一路滑至乳尖坏心地掐了一下。未曾受过这样刺激的王嘉尔唔嗯一声喊了出来引得身边的乘客微微侧目，他赶紧咬紧下唇将陌生人的手挣开。  
“你..硬了哦..”那人用气音在他耳侧说话，温热的气体激起了身上一层鸡皮疙瘩，王嘉尔忍不住颤抖，下体隐秘的缝隙竟也因为这句话开始湿润。  
后面那人掐着他的腰贴住他的身体，与他一样半勃的性器贴着臀缝不留痕迹地磨蹭。

车一站一站停，本身拥挤的车厢早已只剩下稀稀疏疏站着低头玩手机的人。  
“别...”王嘉尔用力抓着那人的手腕，嗓音抖得不成样子。  
“那我们换个地方..？”明明应该是询问的语气却被那人说成了陈述句，待到车下一次停的时候拦腰把王嘉尔搂进怀里拖下了车，“去我家。”

路上王嘉尔使劲推搡着那人的怀抱，可是一身的肌肉此时像充气的一样无用，只是被人死死地钳着。  
“你到底要干嘛啊！放开我...”  
“我叫段宜恩。”他停住脚步回过头真挚地看着他，没头没脑自我介绍以后继续拽着王嘉尔往家里走。  
“......”王嘉尔一阵无语，手上挣扎的动作却没有停，一路歪歪扭扭地挪到了段宜恩家门口。

他搂着乱动的王嘉尔暴躁地打开家门把钥匙一甩，随即就把人摁在门板上吻了下去。  
王嘉尔大脑一片空白，任由段宜恩在他口腔内扫荡，手不由自主地拦上段宜恩的腰。  
感受到王嘉尔的动作，段宜恩心里暗喜，咬了口人饱满的下唇便把人打横抱起像卧室走去。

突然失去重心吓得王嘉尔赶紧搂住段宜恩的脖子，意识到不对后又赶紧把手放下拢在胸前无措地垂着。他还是一路挣扎到了卧室，鞋子都被甩掉在客厅不管不顾。

段宜恩把人轻轻放在床上欺身压了上去续上了刚才戛然而止的深吻。唇齿交缠的水声羞得王嘉尔紧紧闭着双眼，舌尖却生涩地迎合着段宜恩的动作。  
吻毕，待到王嘉尔刚回过神来，裤子已被颓下一半，只剩下内裤遮着已经挺起的性器，不为人知的缝隙处分泌的液体已经沾湿了一小片布料。  
王嘉尔发了疯似的挣扎，却无奈只能被牢牢地圈在段宜恩身下。  
“不要...求你...”他死死地扣住段宜恩扯他内裤的手。  
他承认在段宜恩的挑逗下已经动了情，可是他不敢想象自己不同于普通人的身体被发现后他会怎么看他。他憋红了眼眶僵硬地摇头，可段宜恩也许只是以为他害羞，反抓住他的手与自己十指相扣，还安慰似的蹭在他耳边舔舐他的耳垂。

当那处完全暴露在人眼前后，王嘉尔放弃了挣扎，视线被涌起的水雾模糊。一阵诡异的沉默后王嘉尔准备开口，却被段宜恩低低的笑声打断了思路。  
他在嘲笑自己吗...眼眶里打转的液体几欲流下，段宜恩却又一次吻上他的嘴角低声说了几个字。  
“你好可爱...”

没等他反应过来，温热的指腹已经抵住了微微翕张的缝隙。  
“可以吗...”  
王嘉尔鬼使神差地点了头，随后便是那处被开拓深入的奇妙感受，疼痛却又带着难以启齿的舒适。前端挺立的性器也在颤巍巍地溢出些液体。  
他紧紧咬着下唇，只是从喉头发出无助的呜咽，像委屈得小猫一样挠着段宜恩的心。  
手指的数量逐渐增加至三根，花穴中溢出的蜜液打湿了段宜恩的手心。王嘉尔紧紧攥着床单扭着身子，身下的饱胀感渐渐被酥麻和空虚取代。他羞于开口索要，只是瘪着嘴用泛红的眼睛委屈地盯着段宜恩，压抑的呜咽也逐渐转化成磨人的喘息。

好在段宜恩明白了他的意思，也没有多为难他，撤下手指解开自己裤带，掐着人精瘦的腰肢一下就操到最深处。  
王嘉尔一下软着嗓音叫出声，摇着头喊着不行。段宜恩喜欢得紧，将人抱起依靠在自己身上加快了身下挺弄的动作。  
段宜恩被小穴吸得头昏，操弄得动作毫不留情，顶端被小穴滚烫的蜜液包裹住，实在是爽的不行，心里连连感叹王嘉尔是个极品。  
“嗯...段...宜恩...嗯...”王嘉尔被他操得一颠一颠的，软着嗓音话都说不清，但是光一句模糊不清的段宜恩激得他埋在人体内的性器又涨大几分。

“你还没告诉我你叫什么，宝贝？”段宜恩的嗓音哑得吓人，他明显感觉到小穴的收缩，紧紧地咬着他的那根。  
“嗯...王...王嘉尔...嗯啊...”王嘉尔脖颈仰出了好看的弧度，汗珠顺着姣好的身线一路滑下最后无影无踪。  
“嘉嘉..？”

段宜恩无意间的一喊惹得王嘉尔浑身颤抖，小穴猛得收缩，前端喷出的液体沾了两人一身，还有些直接滑进了交合处，与透明的爱液混为一体。

段宜恩发疯似的猛操几十下，将王嘉尔顶得连音节都发不出，这才紧紧掐着人的腰射了个爽。

王嘉尔累的不管这是什么地方，直接闭眼就要躺下睡却被段宜恩无情地拉起来去清洗，在浴室以死相逼才让段宜恩断了再来一次的念头。

等他浑身清爽地躺会床上后，脸颊才后知后觉地开始发烫，他不顾段宜恩的目光，卷过被子把自己捂了个严实，只剩下头顶一搓叛逆的呆毛立着给他看。  
段宜恩套上衣服爬上床，戳着被子里一动不动的王嘉尔念念叨叨。  
“我们现在知道对方名字了，那我们就是朋友了，那下一步是不是该谈恋爱了？”  
王嘉尔呛了一下，猛地从被子里窜出来咳嗽，又对上段宜恩温柔得不像话的眼神。  
“好不好嘛...”段宜恩突然拽着他的手臂像撒娇似的摇晃，王嘉尔觉得浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩，无情甩掉后又躲进被子里闷闷地开口：“那就恋爱。”

半晌后段宜恩噌得趴到他身上贴着他发顶乱蹭。  
“那再来一次嘛...”


End file.
